Reptile's Mishaps
by 1124eddie
Summary: 2011's Mortal Kombat through the POV of Reptile.
1. Emotions

He was considered an animal by others. He was known as a ferocious creature that couldn't be tamed. But there was one thing that they don't know this so-called monster that they dared to name. He had something that they hadn't guessed he had before. It was a heart. He had hidden the fact that was a kind person, no matter what happens. His name is Reptile; didn't expect that coming did you? Well, if it's said that everybody has feelings, then why not him? This is his story, so enjoy.

It all began when Outworld and Earthrealm are interlocked in a Mortal Kombat. Reptile was defeated by Johnny Cage, and was sent to the prison cells to guard Jax. He snarled at him at first, but inside himself, seeing the bruised fighter made him weary of what has made him this way. Jax, however, looks at Reptile with disgust.

"What the hell are you looking you ugly motherfucker," he said.

Reptile only hissed at his insult. Hours later, he heard a noise and turned invisible. He sees Sonya Blade slowly walking toward Jax's prison cell. She began to work out with the lock; Reptile was about to strike at her until he sees Shang Tsung arrive to greet her.

"Miss Blade, you do not disappoint. I've been expecting you," he said.

"Let him go!" cried Sonya. "We're not part of your tournament."

Reptile continues to watch as Shang Tsung calls out Sub-Zero to fight against her. Sub-Zero emerges from the ground as a statue of ice and breaks out of it. He then fights Sonya, only to lose against her. Reptile watches in dismay. How could fare against her, if he couldn't even defeat a lowly, snobby celebrity? JOHNNY FUCKIN' CAGE?!

But then, Raiden had teleported himself into the prison lair and confronted Sonya.

"Get in my way, and I'll kick your…," she said, but was cut off by Shang Tsung.

"Ahh, another contestant," he said.

Then Raiden started to go stiff and grunted a little bit. He strained his eyes and clutched his forehead with his hand. Then he turned toward Sonya.

"No, you cannot fight against Shang Tsung," he said.

Sonya was taken aback by what he said and fought him. Reptile, once again, was shocked to find that a human had bested the mighty thunder god. He then retreated back to the top as Raiden conjured a blinding spell. He could only assume that Raiden had helped Sonya free Jax from his cell.

The Mortal Kombat had ended. Outworld had lost to Earthrealm, and all the warriors returned through the portal back to Outworld. Though Shao Kahn's anger was toward Shang Tsung for failing, Reptile was thinking on other thoughts. He was angry, furious at his incompetence and cowardice toward an opponent. He messed about until he had calmed his mind. He reminded himself that nothing should get in the way of Shao Kahn's plan for conquering Earthrealm. He had been his faithful servant, until he was replaced by Baraka. But he was still deemed useful by Shang Tsung to be his bodyguard. Never once had he failed him before.

"What's the matter with you?"

Reptile looked about to see an unlikely acquaintance who came toward him. It was the female Shokun warrior Sheeva. She approached him with her four arms bent forward. She walked to him and asked the question again.

"I feel weak. I mean, I was defeated by Johnny Cage. That piece of shit was nothing more but a fuckin' nag that deserves to be devoured by my teeth. But now, I've never felt more embarrassed in my life."

"You think you're becoming weak from fighting a lesser opponent," she countered. "Baraka and I were assigned by Shang Tsung to kill Cyrax. It seemed easy enough, but I too underestimated the power of the Lin Kuei. He proved to be too much for me and Baraka, no matter the effort."

Reptile listened to Sheeva as she explained that after Cyrax defeated them both, he had said that he will figure out why Shang Tsung must have him killed. Reptile then intervened.

"I remember that Cyrax returned outside to the fighting arena and told Sektor about what had happened."

"What did Shang Tsung say," Sheeva asked.

"I believe he said, 'You were speaking with the thunder god,' and that it would ruin his plan for merging with Earthrealm. But the one thing that I hate about him is that he had beaten Johnny Cage when I couldn't."

Reptile then became angrier at how something he couldn't do was accomplished by another. He stood up and began to walk about the hall of Shao Kahn's palace. He was almost blinded by his fury when Sheeva calmed him down. She rested her top arms on his shoulders and her bottom arms on her waist.

"You must be calm, Reptile. Showing this much anger will only make you more weak. You must learn to utilize it to your advantages."

Reptile continued to listen to her words. He found it soothing to hear, and her touch felt soft. He had always imagined that one day; he would confess something to her. Something that he had wanted to tell her ever since. But he was interrupted when Sheeva shook him out of daydream.

"Hey, snap out of it," she yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about something," he replied.

But before Sheeva could ask him what, Shao Kahn had requested that all Tarkatan warriors prepare for an attack on the Wu Shi Academy. Sheeva, upon hearing this, says farewell to Reptile and ran toward the main hall. Reptile was left by himself, pondering on what would've happened next if she had asked him what he was thinking about. But he didn't have time to think about for too long, for Shang Tsung had requested his presence in his laboratory.


	2. Mistake

The invasion on the Wu Shi Academy was considered by others to be successful. The Tarkatans were celebrating their conquest by eating and telling each other about the slaughter of the Shaolin Monks at the academy. Baraka even proclaimed himself to be more powerful than all of them because of his beating a mercenary named Jax. Reptile was near the main foyer when he heard the name. The same person who he saw beaten and injured at the prison cell he was guarding.

"You should have seen him," Baraka spoke. "He was tough, but not good enough to stand against a Tarkatan like me."

He then laughed while the others cheered. Then he caught sight of Reptile, who was staring at him with much jealousy and anger. All that he remembers is acting like a coward when guarding him, and hiding when Sonya had come to free him, not after beating Sub-Zero and Raiden.

"What are you looking at freak," Baraka proclaimed from the group of Tarkatans. "If you're as weak as you say you are, then why bother remaining here? You're nothing but a waste of time, and a coward. You're a disgrace to the name of Shao Kahn and of Outworld."

Baraka continued to reticule Reptile for not too long, for Reptile then began clawing at his face and then started to spit streams of acid at him. Baraka dodged the acid stream in time, but before he could strike back, he and Reptile were grabbed by Sheeva and were pulled apart from each other.

"ENOUGH OF THIS," she screamed, and the room became silent. "Do you both wish to continue this madness in the presence of our master, Shao Kahn? If you both value your lives, you'll stop this now."

When she finished, she let them both down and they soon parted ways. The Tarkatans gathered around Baraka, who had quietly said that he'll soon have Reptile's head. As for Reptile, he soon left the foyer and made his way towards Shang Tsung's laboratory. But he soon intervened by Sheeva, who stopped him midway and blocked him entry to the laboratory.

"What happened in there," she asked.

"It was nothing," he replied.

"I doubt it was. I overheard the entire 'conversation' you and Baraka had. Don't think that I haven't heard everything he said to you."

"He was always the bragging type, he and the rest of his goddamn race!"

"Insulting him back, and even trying to fight back, wouldn't change anything. It will only make the situation worse for you and for the rest of Outworld."

Reptile looked at her, but also continued to listen to her words. She ended repeating the quote she had said to him before about controlling his anger. But to him, it was a task that cannot be completed. He stood there, ashamed, while Sheeva continues to look downward to him. It felt like he was being judged for his character. He felt weak once more.

Sheeva caught on to what Reptile was feeling and soon approached him. She put her top arms on his shoulders and the bottom arms on his waist. Reptile looked to up to see her.

"Please Reptile, I'm only telling you this is because I care about you." These words would spark something inside him. Something that would forever change the way he would look upon others. "You must learn control. You must learn how to use it. You are yourself to manipulate, not the other way around."

But then, a bright light soon enveloped the hallway and Sheeva took her hands of Reptile. They both looked up and knew what had happened. Another Mortal Kombat challenge had been issued.

"So, it begins once again," Reptile said, after the light had died away. He looked to Sheeva, who had now started to walk away from him. But before he could ask her, he remembered that he was supposed to go Shang Tsung's lab. And so, he went.

Reptile arrived inside the lab. There tubes of water that were filled with what looks like poorly cloned Tarkatan females. Almost a lot of them are disfigured and a few of them look normal, but were soon labeled "to be terminated." He then went up to a table with one of the "normal" looking clones. It looked almost like Kitana, but with shorter hair and with sharp Tarkatan teeth. She was barely wrapped completely around her body, for it only covered minimal of her. He tried to look away, but knowing that he would always look upon Sheeva in her one piece, he had gotten used to seeing another almost naked.

Then he heard some screaming and cheering coming from the main foyer of the palace. It would have seemed that the Mortal Kombat challenge had already begun. But then he heard gargling coming from the clone body. It began to start fidgeting and flailing around, coughing blood all over its body. Reptile soon got it restrained to the table and it soon went dormant. Reptile then quickly ran to the main foyer to report what he had seen to Shang Tsung, who is no doubt hosting the second Mortal Kombat challenge with Shao Kahn.

When he arrived, he witnessed something that would make feel amused. He saw the aftermath of the first fight; Baraka and Jax were the first contestants, and to his surprise, Jax had beaten him to a pulp. The once "mighty" Baraka had fallen, even to his gesture of bragging about his victory at the Wu Shi Academy.

As Baraka was lifted to his feet, he and Reptile exchanged glances. Knowing Baraka, he would soon wipe the smile of Reptile's face, but walked away. Reptile reached Shang Tsung, who was about to call out the next fighter.

"What is it," he asked, almost impatient.

"Master, the clone began to act funny. It started to go crazy, but I had it restrained."

Shang Tsung then asked permission from Shao Kahn to continue the tournament another day, whom he granted, and then went to his lab, with Reptile following close behind.

After many hours, the subject was under control. Shang Tsung explained to Reptile that this Tarkatan-bred clone is named Mileena, and that he was ordered to create another daughter for Shao Kahn since he doesn't find Kitana useful for his purposes. Reptile looked upon her and sees nothing more but a worthless pile of flesh. But after helping Shang Tsung with the shipment of weapons that were delivered from Kano, and also losing in another fight, but by Smoke, he ends up looking after the clone body as punishment for his failure.

He then hears something from above and turns invisible. He walks into the tube aisles and waited for the person to come. He then sees that it was Kitana, the daughter of Shao Kahn. He was bit surprised to see her for the first time in this room. She looked a bit shocked when saw the clone of her Tarkatan counterpart, but then something else had surprised Reptile even more. Mileena had risen from the table, but didn't start going crazy like before. But Kitana was disgusted when Mileena asked to be part of her family, but Kitana retaliated against her and fought her off.

Reptile was about to strike back against the princess, but then he spotted Shang Tsung arriving inside. Kitana ended up taking him as her "guest" to explain what she witnessed to her father. Mileena then started to groan and Reptile turned visible to help her.

"Ugh, what the hell is her fucking problem?" She was still bruised, but she could still stand. "Why did she do that? Why did she try to kill me when I offered to be part of her family?"

"She was just… a bit surprised to see you, that's all." He tried his best to calm her down a bit. "I'm sure she'll learn to accept you one day."

"I doubt that she'll learn. I think she needs to be taught a lesson."

"Please Mileena, don't use your hatred to fight against your own kind. You may have different blood, but you still are related to her by family."

Mileena looked upon Reptile with deep admiration. She would've never expected to hear these sorts of words coming from warrior like him. The tissues on body then began to slowly slide off her body. Reptile tried to look away, but Mileena turned his head backed to her and removed his face plate.


	3. Chance

He felt guilty. He felt like he had betrayed himself. He had done something that he had not prepared himself for in his entire life. You want to know what? Well… he had sex with Mileena. I know, right? What a wuss. But let's be honest, by now you realize that his heart is actually set on Sheeva. But after the little skirmish he had with Mileena, he begins to wonder about what he'll do about this situation.

The second Mortal Kombat challenge was completed with Earthrealm gaining another victory. It was said that another Sub-Zero approached Shao Kahn to fight Scorpion. He fought and won, but before dealing the final blow, he was kidnapped by the Wu Tang to become a cyborg like Sektor and Cyrax. Kung Lao defeated Kintaro, but was killed by Shao Kahn. Then Liu Kang finally kills him, ending the Mortal Kombat. Right now, back at Outworld, Shao Kahn is recovering from his wounds. Quan Chi uses his magic to heal him. Reptile and Sheeva were present when they and the others were debating on who should rule Outworld next.

Reptile hasn't told Sheeva about what had happened between him and Mileena, but so far, Sheeva didn't see a single sign that he had done anything wrong. This worries Reptile a little too much. During the second Mortal Kombat challenge, he's been getting some weird signs coming from Mileena after what had happened. He only wished that it was just a coincidence.

After the challenge, Reptile and the other fighters were gathered in the main foyer, discussing who would be next ruler of Outworld. But then, Shao Khan, escorted by Quan Chi, struggled to walk forward toward the fighters. He then expressed his anger to Shang Tsung, due to the fact that his plan for Outworld to host the 2nd Mortal Kombat and successfully merge with Earthrealm has failed. Then Quan Chi delivered his own plan, resurrecting Sindel, queen of Edenia, so that she may be loyal to Shao Khan forever, and in doing so, nullifying the ward she had placed after her suicide so that Outworld can conduct an invasion upon Earthrealm.

"I will return her to you, of course. You will find her to be more… cooperative," Quan Chi stated.

"Then prove your worth and bring her to me," Shao Khan replied.

Quan Chi bowed before him and left, and so did the fighters. They all left Shao Khan alone to let his wounds heal on their own. Reptile was pretty much in a standstill over what he just heard. Sindel returning? Nullifying a ward? Invading Earthrealm? He needed to calm his mind, but then he was interrupted by an unlikely Tarkatan.

"Hello, my little green friend." Reptile froze at the sound of her voice. He then felt her arms circle around his chest; Mileena then started to lick his cheeks.

"Mileena… Please stop… I don't feel comfortable with you doing this," Reptile said, in an effort to try and stop her.

"Why? You were never like this when we first met. And besides, this is what you get for avoiding me all those times."

She continued to stroke his entire body seductively until she too was interrupted by a certain Shokun.

"What is going on here," she asked loudly. Mileena immediately lets go of Reptile and meets her eye-to-eye. Sheeva looks at her with deep judgment over what she just witnessed, and begins to speak, "I'll ask you again, what were you two doing?"

Reptile just stood there in total cowardice and disappointment as Sheeva looks at him with utter disgust. Mileena didn't even try to speak for the same reason as Reptile's, but mostly scared at her enormous size.

"Well," Sheeva spoke, "if neither of you will explain about the matter, then I'll just force it out of you." Then as she approached them with her arms spread out in an attacking form, Reptile literally threw himself toward her and hugged her with all his strength. Sheeva thought that he was about to attack when she heard a simple sniffling. She looked at Reptile with confusion at what's happening, and so was Mileena. Believe it or not, Reptile is crying.

"Please forgive me, I only wish to make things right. I don't know why this is all happening to me, it's as if someone's controlling me and making me do such repulsive doings." Sheeva and Mileena continued to hear his testimony until he finally stopped and took his arms off of Sheeva. The group remained silent until Sheeva begins to talk.

"So… you have affections toward me… and now you feel guilty because you 'mated' with Mileena instead of me?" Reptile nodded slowly.

Mileena was dumbstruck at the fact that Reptile favored Sheeva from the start, and that Mileena was just a "mistake." She almost felt insulted to this statement, but she also felt saddened that he didn't love her. She then approached Reptile.

"So… you love her… and not me," she struggled to speak, "Well… I hope you're happier with her than you were with me." She then turned and walked away from the duo.

Reptile was in complete disarray when he heard Mileena said that, but then he heard Sheeva walk away as well. Apparently she needs some time alone to think things through about what she just listened. Reptile just stood in the middle of the hallway, all alone, when he heard an announcement that Outworld has begun an invasion on Earthrealm. He then remembered that Sindel's return gave the spark for this, and he fears that great harm will fall onto Sheeva, and most likely Mileena as well.


	4. Retribution

The invasion has begun. It didn't seem that the people of Earthrealm had stood a chance against the ferocious beasts of Outworld, but it didn't matter to the beasts. They would just step on them deliberately, and just move onward. They did face some retaliation from the humans. They've brought in many tanks to blow up as many of the beasts, and they would send in soldiers to deal with the Tarkatans. But they seem to be overrun themselves, since Kano provided the weaponry to counteract against the human soldiers.

Reptile began to walk near some stores that were already destroyed when the invasion started. He could barely hear some music from some CD store that's still on fire. He then turned and saw some soldiers literally being torn apart by the Tarkatan with their blades protruded out of their arms. Of course he's always gotten used to seeing such carnage before, but now, he didn't feel like enjoying this.

He then sees Mileena, standing on a pile of rubble on a bridge. She's just standing there, looking blankly at the sky while destruction continues to reign around her. She appeared to be unmoved by the scenario, and is just standing still like statue. Reptile could already know what she's thinking about. After hearing his confession to Sheeva right in front of her, how he loves her instead of Mileena, she was almost having her own episodic drama. He thought to himself about how he could make a better explanation to her about what happened, but then something else had crossed his mind.

He looked up to the top of a building he was standing next to and two little figures looking down at the battle. He thought to himself and believe them to be scouts that are trying to pinpoint the next invasion force. Reptile wasted no time to begin climbing upward toward the two, but he still had his mind on Mileena. He tried to keep it out so he could concentrate, but he couldn't see past the thought on making someone, who was just rejected by her own kin, feel like she was nothing more but a worthless person. But soon, his mind returned to the task at hand and reached the top to face the two scouts.

"PISTOLS!" one of them yelled. They both then took out little firearms and aimed them at him. He soon exhaled an acid mist between himself and the scouts, disintegrating their bullets. He then used his tongue to take away their weapons, while causing one of them to fall down. Then the other walked toward him and began to fight him.

"Enough of this! It's you and me freak show."

They soon engaged, but it was another lost cause for Reptile again. Jeez, can this guy get a break? I mean really, he can't make an impression on anybody, and now he can win a single fight against anyone.

He soon got up after having his ass handed to him and tried to track down the scouts who beat him. He was able to get their names, Kabal and Stryker. He looked around the top of the building and saw that he was alone. He walked toward the edge and saw the bridge where Mileena was still standing on. He then began to climb down to the bottom, but stopped when he spotted the scouts approaching Mileena. He turned invisible and landed silently down on the ground. He went near an entrance to a subway and overheard their conversation.

"Hey, what're you doing out here," asked Stryker.

Mileena approached both of them and removed her mouth cover. "Looking for a new playmate."

She then began to fight the both of them at once with such ferocity that he thought they didn't stood a chance at all. But he then remembered about what Sheeva told him about controlling anger, it would soon come to effect when she was blindsided and was defeated by them. It was then that Raiden appeared before them, but only to fly away to assist Johnny Cage against Motaro.

It was then that Kintaro approached them and breathed fire onto Kabal.

"Humans… less ugly when they burn," he spoke.

Stryker was left to deal with Shokun beast as Kabal lied on the floor, simmering like steak. Much like when Reptile witnessed Sonya Blade defeating a thunder god, Stryker, another mere human, just defeated a monster. He was then lifted off the ground and thrown into the subway entrance by Ermac, who proceeded to follow.

Reptile then emerged from his hiding spot and went to Mileena. He got her up to sit and help her regain consciousness.

"What're you doing here?" she asked in a disappointing tone. "In fact, where and what were you doing when I was being attacked?!"

"I was surveying the scenario; apparently you didn't heed my warning about your anger. That is why you lost this fight."

"You're a coward, and you'll always be one forever. In fact, why the hell should I listen to someone who can't even win a fight against even the most weakest of creatures from this realm?"

Reptile remained silent until Kintaro rose up and walked toward them both.

"Where did you come from," he asked Reptile. He then begins to growl at him, as if he was already being intimidated. But Reptile only stood up and left the both of them to recuperate on their own.

As he turned away from them, he sees Kano looking over the burned body of Kabal. He's still alive, but is dying slowly. Reptile approached them both, and Kano began to speak.

"Oy, give me a hand, will ya?"

"What're you going to do him? He's practically dead."

"He ain't. I might be able to bring him back. I have something in mind for him."

Reptile wanted to ask why, but Kano opened up a portal to Outworld and asked him to lift Kabal up toward it. He complied, but the feeling of burnt and peeling skin on his hands sent chills down his spine. But what plan does Kano have for Kabal, and how long will this invasion on Earthrealm take?


	5. Surprise

A lot has happened after Reptile returned with Kano to Outworld. After Kano finished bringing Kabal back to life in a new mechanical body, he soon escaped and fought against both Cyber Sub-Zero and Sheeva. Before he escaped, Mintaro's body was brought into the main foyer of Shao Khan's fortress. He died after battling both Johnny Cage and Raiden. There is to be a burial service for him as soon as Earthrealm has become part of Outworld, but Reptile believes that the fight will not end. But if that's not enough, Quan Chi, with his new disciple Noob Saibot, are creating Soulnadoes and Shao Khan just absorbed much of Shang Tsung's energy and gave it to his newly reformed and rightful queen of Outworld, Sindel. She then decided to test this new power against Earthrealm's remaining fighters.

It is said that after Cyber Sub-Zero had been defeated by Kabal, Raiden and Smoke recovered his body and taken him somewhere in the outskirts of the city. Reptile was tasked on finding him and bringing him back. He accepted the task, anything to leave from the presence of both Sheeva and Mileena. Knowing the anger and confusion of both women at him, he can only wish that there will be a way to appease them both.

It wasn't soon that he arrived back at Earthrealm, but it's now been reduced to a desolate wasteland. The sky above, and its clouds, are blood-red and the buildings around him are now destroyed or barely standing. It was an endless show of devastation and destruction. He could only remain docile in his surroundings. But it wasn't the time to admire the scenery, no matter how it looks.

He began to sniff the air when he noticed something's wrong. He was being followed. He turned around to see who it was, and to his shock, it was Mileena.

"What are you doing here, and why did you follow me," he asked.

"It's time I dealt with you, you trash," she exclaimed.

She then ran toward him, while screaming loudly. She then cartwheeled into a backflip and wrapped her legs around his neck. Reptile tried to grab hold of her by any means necessary, but he could only grab her legs. But it's now becoming difficult since his face is being covered between her legs, and he's starting to lose his breathing. But one thing was stirring in his head, just what is Mileena trying to accomplish with him?

"You look tired; maybe you should take a rest."

He tried to pull her legs apart, but she put her strength into suffocating him. Soon he started to have lose his vision, but then his eyes begin to together. His inner beast has begun to awaken from the inside.

He then started to swing Mileena around and soon swung her toward a lamp post, breaking her back. She lets go of him, only to recover quickly from her broken back. She stood on her feet; Reptile charged straight forward at her, his face plate removed to show off his teeth. He launched his tongue at her, hoping to latch onto her head. But she dodged and grabbed it; soon she pulled him toward herself and kicked his mouth closed.

He retracted his tongue into his mouth. Mileena took out her sai and threw one at his shoulder. He grunted, but removed the weapon from himself. Mileena spared no expense into charging at Reptile with her other sai. Reptile sees her; they then both stab each other in their lower abdomen. Though they were both injured, they still stood on their feet, with a trail of blood falling from their wound. They stared at each other's eyes, both on the verge of destroying one another.

"What's… the real purpose… of this," Reptile struggled to speak through his punctured wound.

"Because… you broke my heart… even if you love… another…," Mileena replied. But she soon started to lose her balance and she fell onto one knee.

Reptile soon followed her down, though he doesn't show any sign of becoming weak. They both let go the sai; Mileena now lying on her back, breathing rashly. Reptile looked at her, seeing not a warrior, but an injured animal who wishes to live, despite the fact that they're going to die. She then begins coughing blood, almost reminiscent of the first time they've met. Reptile, feeling responsible, tries to comfort her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted to be at peace, no more destruction and chaos," he began to speak, as Mileena tries to listen through raspy breathing.

"You… you really are a coward," Mileena replied, as hard as she could. "But… I guess… you really… aren't such… a bad guy." She then starts to breathe slowly, until her eyes start to close. And then, her breathing then ceases.

Reptile could only watch as she died; he then removed the sai from her and placed both of them on her person. He believed that the weapon should always remain with the warrior who wields them. But then, he felt something inside her body, he placed his head on top of her stomach. He sensed another life form, an infant. Could it be that Mileena was… pregnant?


	6. End

How could this be? How could this have happened? What has he done to deserve this? So many thoughts were going into Reptile's mind after the discovering Mileena's pregnancy. He could remember that it was only him that ever had any sexual relations with her. So this must've been the real reason why she wanted to capture him, so that she could get him to their child together. But now that he's killed her, along with the baby, now he feels like the monster that everyone has been calling him behind his back.

He looks at Mileena's body once more. Her arms were crossing together with her sai in each hand. He looks at the wound he made on her body with the sai. He gets on his feet and breathed slowly. He had too much to think on his mind after this; he also still needed to complete his mission on finding Cyber Sub-Zero. But he couldn't leave behind her body out in the street. He grabbed hold of her and took her back to Outworld.

He soon arrived inside the main foyer. Sheeva, Baraka, Kano, and Shao Khan looked upon Reptile who was carrying Mileena's body to them. Shao Kahn got up from his throne and walked toward Reptile.

"What happened," he immediately asked.

"I found her just lying on the streets of Earthrealm. She was already dead," he lied, knowing that Shao Kahn will annihilate him.

"Do you know who killed her?"

"No master."

Shao Kahn then summoned Sheeva to take Mileena's body to the Shang Tsung's laboratory. Sheeva, after taking the body, looked at Reptile. She could already tell, by looking into his eyes, that he was lying, but she didn't want to put him in any further stress.

Shao Kahn, however, was now becoming furious after this. He soon went back to his throne chair and begins to ponder over what has happened. He has lost two of his warriors during his takeover of Earthrealm. But he still has complete faith that his wife Sindel will not fail him. After giving her Shang Tsung's power, she has proven most useful. But he has yet to hear from her progress with her own mission of destroying the rest of Earthrealm's warriors.

But then, Quan Chi arrives into the main foyer and approaches Shao Kahn. He kneels down and begins to speak.

"Lord Shao Kahn, I regret to inform you that my soulnado spell wasn't completed," he says.

"What! What happened," Shao Kahn angrily asks.

"A shaman and a blue Lin Kuei warrior have disrupted the process, and the Lin Kuei has kicked Noob Saibot into the soulnado, completely severing the spell."

Shao Kahn was deeply disappointed at this revelation. But despite this setback, he feels that he's powerful enough to conquer Earthrealm, soulnado or not. But then, Cyrax has teleported into the main foyer and bows before Shao Kahn.

"Lord Shao Kahn, I report that all remaining Earthrealm warriors are dead, but Sindel is killed after fighting a shaman."

Okay, now Shao Kahn is getting pissed now. First, his soulnadoes are gone, and now Sindel is also gone. After hearing this, he gets up from his throne chair and approaches Quan Chi.

"Sorcerer, create a portal to Earthrealm. I now wish to observe my new kingdom."

Quan Chi did as he was ordered and summoned a ginormous portal before Shao Kahn. Reptile minded his distance from the portal, but he was thinking about what he had heard. All of Earthrealm's warriors, Sindel, and Mileena are now dead, and Shao Kahn's plan of finally merging his own realm with Earthrealm is now coming to fruition.

But then, on the other side of the portal, Reptile witnessed something that totally surprised him and the others. He sees Raiden and Liu Kang fighting each other, and it then looked like Raiden shot a lightning bolt at Liu Kang, both electrocuting and burning him alive. And then, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage came out of the door and witnessed this event as well. But by the time Shao Kahn made it through, Sonya and Johnny shifted their attention at him; they were defeated rather quickly.

By this time, Sheeva has returned to the main foyer to watch through the portal with Reptile and the other remaining Outworld warriors. They soon watch as Raiden appears to be surrendering to Shao Kahn, but he is then being thrown around the top of the building. Then Shao Kahn materialized a hammer and was about to crush Raiden, but then, Raiden was enveloped by golden dragons. He then stood before Shao Kahn, with a million voices speaking at once.

"You violate our will Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear."

He then conjures a beam of light towards Shao Kahn, but it proved to be ineffective. Shao Kahn laughs.

"An anemic effort from ineffectual deities. Today, I become the Elder God!"

They both proceeded to have their final battle. Reptile and Sheeva were in shock when Raiden had finally taken down Shao Kahn. Then, the golden dragons began to envelope around Shao Khan and had blown him into pieces.

The portal then closed down before Reptile and Sheeva. Everyone already know that the battle between Earthrealm and Outworld is now over, for good.

-Several Years Later-

Things have changed ever since Shao Kahn's death. Earthrealm is slowly rebuilding itself after the chaos that ensued years ago. But then, an unlikely change of allegiance led to a quicker resolve between species.

Sheeva, after learning about the Centaur dominating over the Shokun, has switched to the side of the humans, much to the surprise of Goro and Kintaro. But they wouldn't dare go against their new founded queen of their kind.

After finishing off the Centaur, and appointing their allegiance to Earthrealm, the world leaders took it upon themselves to grant them land on the continent of Australia, in exchange for protection from any future invasions.

Sheeva continued to rule over her Shokun brothers, along with her most faithful ally Reptile, who Sheeva appointed as her personal bodyguard. It was the least she could for him, especially since he doesn't have anyone to turn too. But for the most part, Reptile felt that he can finally be with her, despite the fact that if he would even think such thoughts, he might feel a lot of pain from Goro.

But for one night only, it was then that he did shared his feelings with Sheeva when she asked him to accompany her to her chambers. It was then that they lay together in bed, and she takes off Reptile's faceplate. Now how are they going to explain the "sudden" impregnation of Sheeva, since she didn't choose herself a suitor? Only time will tell.


End file.
